


Tis’ is Halloween, all hail the Demon King

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chiss, Halloween, M/M, Sass/Inibri - Freeform, Sith, Twi'lek, demon king, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: It’s All Hallows Eve, and the Demon King is searching about for his wandering consort, eventually finding the tipsy Incubus in a tavern celebrating the night with far too much spiced pumpkin wine. Where Sass proceeds to show Inibri the delights to be had with thready holiday liqueurs. ;D





	Tis’ is Halloween, all hail the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/gifts).



The moon was full as a dark figure flew through the night skies, glowing eyes locked onto to his destination in the rapidly approaching village. As he made his quick descent reveling villagers scrambled out of the way. 

They did however peer on as the figure of darkness glided gracefully down to local Taverns doorstep. 

Landing gracefully on cobbled stone the darkness soon fell away to reveal a man as blue as the seas and donning a crown all knew on sight. 

Inibri paid no mind to the villagers quickly exiting the area, his mind was on far more important matters. As he passed the threshold the demon king saw his quarry immediately. 

Sitting next to the fireplace on a bar stool was a familiar face, and a familiar rear clad in fine silks which to Inibri’s dismay the barkeep was admiring for to much for his liking. However that leer was wiped off the fools face at seeing the Demon King’s look of rage. However at that moment a spiky azure head looked up from his wineglass giving the demon a pleased grin. 

“Ini! So gladsss you come! hic! This pumpkinss spicy mead is reallyyyy good! Hows much was it sir? hic!” At this unfocused crimson eyes looked back at the barkeeper only to see the man hurriedly backing away stuttering out a mumbled. 

“On the house.” before the human retreated into the kitchen.

All the while having harsh glowing eyes follow his every move til he was out of sight. Those same eyes soften a bit when focused again on his wayward consort. Who was currently stealing the whole bottle of mead from behind the counter. 

“I don’t know why you bother with these humans, my kingdom has much finer wine then this, and far more comfortable lodgings.” Inibri claimed in a irritated tone, to which Sass raised an eyebrow amused.

“Comfortable lodgings, such as your bed?….Or perhaps your throne?” The Incubus mused tone even and eyes suddenly focused as he leaned against his lover. 

“You little faker.” Inibri whispered a tad peeved and impressed. 

“Not for you King” Sass shoot back giving Inibri a wink as he took a long sip from his wine glass. 

“It’s the best spiced pumpkin mead in the Kingdom, only served one day a year. Maybe I was playing drunk off my ass so I could steal some when the barkeep wasn’t paying attention.” 

“All this trouble for some disgusting thready drink?” Inibri wrinkled his nose at the smell from the glass, even as Sass leaned in and wrapped a bare arm against his waist.

“It’s an acquired taste darling, let me help you appreciate the season.” Sass whispered tilting his head as his own lips meet Inibri’s own azure lips, he gave the demon’s lower lips a nibble teasing to which the demon King opened his mouth deeping the kiss. They both savored the kiss and taste for a few moments. Til Inibri pulled away a small amused smile gracing his face.

“I could learn to put up with the taste once a year.” At this Sass beamed at him delighted. 

“Let’s go home Ini.” The Incubus mummered placing his head on the demons shoulder. As the duo made their way towards the entrance a azure hand reached out grabbing a second bottle of spiced mead. Inibri raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing his mind already on other matter. Particularly on what to do with the lecherous barkeep. 

“Don’t kill him, I like the mead and this is the only place that serves it, just give your minions the night off and have them trash the place.” Sass whispered knowing full well that Inibri wanted blood, but as the demon eyed his exposed jugular Sass knew he would prefer his blood tonight in bed. 

Before the duo made to fly off into the night, the Demon King summoned a portal to which a couple dozen ghouls and goblins spilled out of. 

“No killing tonight, however leave nothing unbroken.” The King coolly ordered. Tugging his consort closer, he launched them both high into the air. The whoops and hollers of his minions destroying the bar soon faded into the night. 

Only the incubus’s delighted laughter and teasing warmth mattered at the moment as both made their way back to the underworld, and more importantly to bed.


End file.
